There has been conventionally known an image-reading apparatus configured to perform a reading process of reading an original document and generating a read data set indicating an image on the original document. Further, a conventional technique has been known for enabling to treat, as one group of data, a plurality of read data sets generated through the reading process performed multiple times by the image-reading apparatus.
For example, a conventional technique for a control device capable of communicating with an image-reading apparatus is known. In the control device according to the technique, when a subsequent read data set is transmitted from the image-reading apparatus within a predetermined period of time after a preceding read data set is transmitted, the subsequent read data set is included in the same file that includes the preceding read data set. By this technique, the user can generate a single file by having the image-reading apparatus sequentially read original documents within the predetermined period of time.